Sonic the Hedgehog: The Chaos Event Part 1
by misc-13
Summary: Chaos is an energy that created life on Mobius and formed the chaos emeralds. Pure Chaos energy still sits under the ground near the core of mobius and when it is forced it causes a catastrophe called the Chaos Event.


_Chaos is a life force or energy from the planet and created life on Mobius millions of years ago. The energy used to create life caused a by product in the form of crystals called the chaos emeralds. The crystallized form also exists in pockets far underground from the excess energy the chaos emeralds created; the power of these crystals are different from the chaos emeralds and, instead of creating energy, it cancels it out. Pure chaos forms into a crystal whenever a 'life' is returned unnaturally._

_Many thousands of years ago a civilization came across a deposit of excess crystal chaos. Knowing the emeralds and in possession of one themselves, they realized the importance of stopping the chaos emeralds power if something were to happen. They carved out a large emerald from the crystal and called it the "Master Emerald". Only much later will this emerald be found by the echidnas who will protect it and the chaos emeralds from corrupt groups or individuals._

_Pure chaos is chaos in its purest form, a physical energy, which is currently stored near Mobius' core. In history this energy has come to the surface once due to a mistake of a civilization who wanted to realize the power of pure chaos. Pure chaos leaked into the sky and created a large orb of energy called the chaos event. The chaos event is caused by an attempt to extract pure chaos from the core. This is easier than it sounds because the pure chaos will come closer to the surface where all seven chaos emeralds are. it comes so close that if you were to dig 1000 km or 621 miles downward from sea level the energy will seep into the atmosphere and gather in the sky. Not all the pure chaos will leak, the reaction between pure chaos and the atmosphere above sea level (due to the pressure change) will cause it to form into weak crystal. The leak will plug up slowly near the extraction site and the orb of pure chaos will be sheltered by crystal._

_The records say that a person returned the energy with the power of the chaos emeralds and the Master emerald by shrouding himself with gold light, now known as the super form, and canceling the energy with the master emerald at the surface. As the Master emerald was canceling the pure chaos at the surface by his clan he stood in the centre of the orb of energy at forced his power outward causing the orb to break and flatten into a white reflective surface in the air. All the stored energy was forced into space is slowly absorbed back to Mobius; the crystal, which was no longer held together by the pure chaos, shattered into a fine sand and fell back to the surface. While the energy is being forced outward, the chaos emeralds temporarily lose their power before the crystal shatters. He could not use his left over energy to escape because chaos control was still undiscovered at the time and he came in contact with the pure energy. Being in contact with pure chaos will force your physical form and conscience to return to the chaos. Before this happened, he created an emerald, called a Life Emerald or LE, from his dispersing super form and escaping pure chaos in hopes that it will help his clan realize. _

_This information was all taken from records he wrote. Till this day my research has yet to discover the means of his return, but I have heard that he and his wife died at the exact same time._

"A professor at a university in the city finally translated ancient language from thousands of years ago and wrote this book explaining how chaos emeralds and the master emerald came to be. I never knew there was this much we didn't know about!" Tails beamed up at Sonic who was leaning over his shoulder looking at the passage Tails just read to him.

"By why wasn't this information passed on to later generations?" Sonic asked, "They had to have legends or something, right?"

"He says here that their civilization was flooded by tsunami that was caused by an earthquake close to shore and no one survived" The two friends sat back and watched the sun set on the horizon from the cliff side of Tails' workshop. "I just hope that a certain egghead won't try to use the power of pure chaos himself. If he was able to use that energy as a weapon he would have the whole world under his rule. Just think about, returning all your enemies back to the chaos so no one could oppose you."

"Don't worry, Tails" Sonic said straightening up and rubbed his nose "If that ever happens we'll be there to stop it!"

* * *

Author's Note (Gosh it's long...)

The middle and ending of this story popped into my mind about a week ago and I slowly wrote the beginning. I am quite weary of writing this because I don't write stories, never have, and all I've done is write reports and essays so writing fiction is something I'm not use to. I feel like I won't be able to write this the way I want it to be, but I want to share this story. I hope that my school work won't get in the way too much, but then again I like completing things at once after I've planned out what I'm going to write about.

There will be two parts to this series; I feel like I have to separate them because the second part is more romance/adventure, while the first is a tragedy/adventure. I really want to spoil something, but it would take away from the first story.

Here's a hint: Don't become discouraged and drop the series when the character dies, you'll miss the real story.

This will be a slight Shadouge story in the first half, the second is a little more focussed, but I'm not a mushy romance person, so don't expect kissing or love triangle drama.

The hype of Sonic boom got me into the Sonic fandom again, but this story is not in that universe just so you know.

I won't include too many characters because it'll be too much for me to handle. Some characters I won't include or may have a cameo are Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, Cream and Cheese or Vanilla to name a few because I want to focus more on the main cast.

Characters that will be included are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman


End file.
